Sawrunner
Sawrunner is a chainsaw wielding psychopath whose face is covered with three theater masks, disguising his real face. He is encountered many times in Cry of Fear, being the most dangerous enemy to face. Overview Sawrunner has become to Cry of Fear what Pyramid Head became to Silent Hill. Due to his chasing encounters, disturbing appearance and being virtually impossible to kill by common weapons and means, Sawrunner has become the most recognized monster of the whole game. About the Monster Sawrunner is the most dangerous of all the enemies to be encountered, being extremely fast and able to kill you with a single hit. Also, he has the largest amount of health in the game (2000 exactly, his health doesn't change in any difficulty), which makes him practically invincible (unless you use the secret weapons and/or a strategy to kill him). And he's also a disturbing encounter, for his screaming and loud noises tend to put the players in a very alert and nervous state. He appears in the following locations throughout the game: *The first location you meet Sawrunner is in the alleys of Roland Street, where he cuts his way through a chained off doorway to reach you. He will chase you down the narrow alleys until you manage to leap over a rail to escape him. Bear in mind that an M16 is in the room he comes out of and can either be obtained if the player manages to get around him, go into the door you came from and back out, return later. *The second encounter is when Simon is traveling through the back alleys towards the college to find a fuse to access the Saxon Avenue station. He will ambush the player as they are preparing to exit the maintenance halls and continue the pursuit even after the player has gotten outside, easily breaking through the door. The player will be chased to a tunnel where they have to close a gate behind themselves in order to block him and end the chase. *His third encounter is during the Nightmare Sequences in the roped off room in the apartment building, when attempting to acquire the fuse there. Once the player has fended off the group of Faceless surrounding The Face, they will attempt to exit through a nearby door. Sawrunner will promptly cut through the door in front of them and the floor will collapse into a dark area with more Faceless. Note that he cannot jump down to continue the pursuit and will remain idle, simply appearing to provide a jump scare. *The fourth encounter is in the Forest segment, where the player will find a door knob on the ground with a bloody arrow pointing to a shack off in the distance. Once the player has neared the door knob, regardless of whether or not they have picked it up, Sawrunner will appear and pursue the player relentlessly until they have inserted the door knob into the shack door and escaped inside. *The fifth and final encounter in the single player mode is in the Kirkville sewer before arriving at Simon's home. The player will have to swim through a tunnel full of water to receive a key to the door, which they will find in a dark tunnel upon surfacing, a locked door sitting nearby. Once the player takes the key, Sawrunner will cut through the door and chase the player back down the tunnel until they dive back into the water. Make sure that you have an empty inventory slot when attempting to pick up the key, because the chase will trigger whether or not the player actually has the key. Sawrunner is also encountered in Doctor Mode, appearing on three separate occasions. *The first instance is in the network of corridors found after exiting the sewers. He will appear in the room immediately to the player's right after going up the first staircase and will pursue Purnell to the next stairway. Once the player has reached the next floor, he will appear again soon after at the top of the next flight of stairs. *The second encounter is in the basement of the apartment building down a hallway. The chase is brief and will end once the player reaches the doorway at the end. *The third and final encounter is in the hallway on the third floor of the apartment building, just by the door leading to Simon's abandoned room and the end of the game mode. He will appear to Purnell's left and will begin the chase immediately once the player enters the hall, forcing them to run right immediately to slip under the broken bars and escape him. Sawrunner also appears in the official co-op campaign as an actual boss on two separate instances. *The first fight is in the exact same location he is met in the forest segment of the single player campaign. Once exiting the shack and entering the dark clearing, he will rush the players and force them to kill him before they can continue. *The second and final confrontation with Sawrunner was added in version 1.2 of the game. Despite having been killed by the players in the forest, he will appear once more in the alleys where Simon first met him. The players are forced to kill him for a second and final time. You can no longer run away from him because there is an unbreakable wooden blockade at the end of the alley. Sawrunner also appears in the new co-op campaign Manhunt, after the player breaks down a door located near the end of the game, the player will encounter the campaign's Easter egg and Sawrunner standing still near it. He's actually friendly and will not attack the players and he will kill any enemies nearby, but if you shoot him, he will run away. This Sawrunner can be killed really easily. Since the Standalone release of Cry of Fear increased the AI of all the enemies, Sawrunner will stop at nothing to get you and kill you, so don't even try to look back to see if he's chasing you, because he's always chasing you. Tactics Though the Sawrunner is frightening and extremely quick there are some tactics you may use to outsmart him: *Stay calm and simply walk; only sprint or dodge when he is right behind you. Players are likely to forget that he cannot hit you directly while you are moving. Players may be overcome with the music and the constant wailing, they sprint, tire Simon out and get killed by Sawrunner. *For players who have unlocked the Camera, you may use it to freeze Sawrunner to give yourself breathing room. Even when frozen, Sawrunner still has an insane amount of health, he will then serve simply as a roadblock rather than a hazard. *For the Forest encounter, it is simple to lose Sawrunner's line of sight in the forests by simply turning right/left and running when you pick up the Doorknob. *He can't hit you directly when you are moving. *Avoid dead ends. *The monster cannot be stunned like most of the enemies in the game so don't waste your time trying. The best thing is to escape, quickly. **However, in the single-player campaign only, any two-handed weapon bash will stun him pretty good. Relevance to Simon Sawrunner's masks (despite all of the masks having the Happy face) could easily represent Simon's real life "masks", showing himself completely normal to others (front mask), but overwhelmed with hatred and sadness in his mind (back masks). Sawrunner could also be an embodiment of Simon's insanity. Gallery File:2014-05-31_00015.jpg|"Time to run, bitch!" File:2014-06-05_00002.jpg|Third encounter File:Hide_and_Seek.jpg|The forest encounter is considered as one of the most scariest moments in the game File:2013-07-30_00045.jpg|He's WAY too friendly Category:Bosses (Cry of Fear) Category:Community